The basic objectives of this proposal are to evaluate the effectiveness of the superiority of a Team Service Delivery System over a Service Demand System by: 1. Maintaining the mental health of the aged person at an adequate level of functioning in the community thereby decreasing the need for institutional care. 2. Reducing the unit cost of service by applying staff skills and staff time differentially and efficiently. 3. Optimizing the availability and accessability of the service offered by the Agency. 4. Improving continuity and comprehensiveness of these services, and 5. Enhancing morale in job satisfaction among Agency staff. The problem embodies an empirical investigation in which the relative effectiveness of the team and demand systems in achieving the five above stated objectives will be determined statistically. The Researching Design proposed is that of a cohort analysis whereby the treatment careers of clients under either team and demand systems will be compared for a 24 month period on a wide variety of "Accountability" measures.